Love All of Me
by cabbage.head
Summary: Could I tell him, would he care? SoraOc


**Animegrrl: **Hey everyone! This is Animegrrl again and I hope you enjoy this one! It's a SoraxMay couplet.

_If I tell him, how would he feel?_

The purple eyed women wandered around the forgotten park. In the park were a worn looking jungle-gym and a swing-set. The light summer breeze gently swayed the swing-set causing it to creak, noting just how old it was. The women looked at it in fondness, smiling lightly. She grasped one metal rope that attached itself to the swing. Slowly she sat down on the swing and let out an uneasy breath. She pressed a hand to her stomach and looked down at it with suppressed amazement. Slowly but surely a smile formed on her lips, thinking about the somewhat magnificent thing that had happened to her.

The same hand that was on her stomach now flew to her mouth to hold back a sob. _'How am I going to tell him?'_ she though.

_How would he feel?_

"Hey Misa, have you seen May?" the women that was called quickly looked behind her to see a panting Sora. For 21 years old he didn't look that bad, he still had that tendency to do that pose and what not but he had yet to get over his immatureness.

"No sorry Sora, how bout you ask Kana, she's with Riku." Sora smiled and said, "Thanks." And he hurried to find Kana, who was off somewhere.

Misa smiled and laughed jubilantly, not believing that the four groups were all married and happy.

Of course all the guys waited until the girls were of the expected age, excluding Sora who bought May a promise ring, to get married. Everyone was happy and loved one another. Sure the weddings were grand, marvelous, and spectacular. Everyone now was either 20 or 21, though Cloud was 29 no one was complaining. Misa continued to walk towards the grocery market, saying hello to anyone she knew.

Sora continued his race to find May, but in order to find her he had to find Kana. Rounding a corner Sora found the couple coming out of a store. Hurriedly he caught up to them before they could get away.

"Hey Kana, have you seen May?" Kana looked up in surprise to see Sora smiling like a goof. "No I haven't…and why do you look so happy?" Sora smiled even more and said, "You remember that promotion that I've been fightin' for?" Riku nodded slowly and then put two and two together.

Riku's eyes widened and said (though practically shouted), "You got it!"

Sora chuckled in amusement and raised his arms in happiness, "You're looking at the CEO of SkaterBoard Inc."

Riku laughed and said, "Congratulations Sora, at least now we now who to go to for money." Kana smacked her husband's shoulder in mock anger, but then said, "Did you tell May?"

Surprisingly Sora shook his head, "That's why I've been looking for her."

Kana nodded in understanding and said, "Well have you ever thought of certain places she might go to?"

Sora waited until a memory of his came to him.

_**Flashback**_

There May was sitting lying down on the newly bought brown couch that was centered in the middle of the living room. Sora was coming in through the front door with a box in hand.

"That's the last of it…I think." Sora said, putting down the box on a nearby table. May just laughed, got up and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Well mister I think congratulations are in order." May said smiling. Sora smiled back and gave a delicate kiss on her lips.

"So you really like the house?" Sora said looking around the place himself. May rolled her eyes, "If I didn't like the house, why would we be here?"

Sora chuckled quietly and said, "You've got a point there."

May leaned her head against his chest, "I really do like the house."

Sora placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I'm glad you do."

They stayed in that position for more than a minute, with Sora's arms around his wife, and May's arms around him. They really did love each other, everyone could see that. Hell, even Kairi could, which she was still a bit made to say out loud. But yes, they loved each other, through thick and thin, right?

"You know that promotion that Mr. Sakagara is giving out to his employees." Sora said to quietly. May nodded against his chest and he continued, "Well, I'm going for it."

May then looked up at him with shock written on her face, "You are?" Sora looked back at her with uneasy eyes, "Well yeah, should I?" May's expression changed for a split second and Sora easily noticed it. "Well I mean, are you sure…it's CEO…" "May I can handle it, I was Keyblade wielder for years, how hard can this be?"

May held his gaze for more than a moment when she finally said, "I guess if it's what you want."

Sora smiled, "Don't worry, nothing bad is going to come out of this."

May just nodded and then let go of Sora, "Can we go to that park we say earlier?" Sora gave her an odd look, "You mean that old one that looks ancient?" May just smiled, "Yes that one, I mean why not?"

Sora sighed and said, "Maybe later, we still got to unpack all of this."

May smiled, "I really like this house."

_**End Flashback**_

"Yeah I think I know a place where she might go to." Sora said slowly, letting the memory come back to him. _'That was about 3 months ago though.'_ Sora thought.

"Then go get her tiger." Riku said patting his best friend on the shoulder in encouragement. Sora smiled and said, "Yeah, thanks." And he hurried off to find May. Kana and Riku watched him go and Kana said, "Wow, 21 and he's already a CEO."

Riku looked down at his wife, "And your point is?" Kana looked up at him with a smirk, "Figure it out yourself."

_Where are you?_

'_I can't tell him…'_ May thought still sitting down on the swing-set. She had yet to move. The news she had just found out where still set in her mind. Sure she's been seeing all these signs about it, but she just shrugged it off saying it was nothing. Not until she started to throw-up violently in the mornings did she start to get worried. Sora would always look at her, worried about her too. May shook her head, _'Want if he hates me if I tell him?'_ that was when her conscience started to kick in, _'How do you know he'll hate you?'_ it said at her. May stopped her contemplating to reply, _'He'll hate me I just know it.'_ It seemed her conscience also stopped to think before saying, _'How do you know he'll hate becoming a father?'_ May's eyes started to burn with tears, _'Because he most likely isn't ready for this.'_ After more than a minute it finally said, _'If you had the chance to ask him, would you?'_ And without hesitation May replied,_ 'Yes.'_ Then in what seemed like arrogance, her conscience replied, _'Good here's your chance.'_

May was confused, trying to understand what it meant. Then she heard approaching footsteps. Looking up she saw a tired looking Sora with confused expression in his features.

"May what are you doing here?" Sora asked looking down at her. May didn't reply but instead looked away from him. Sora was immediately confused about this, had he done something wrong?

"Hey…hey May…c'mon what's up?" Sora said quietly as he knelt down next to her. She still managed to look away from him and he just grabbed onto her chin, making her look him in the eye. "May what's wrong."

Though she finally managed to get out a smile, though slightly trembling, "Nothings wrong." Sora searched her eyes before saying, "You're lying."

It stayed quiet before May said, "How do you do that?" Confused, Sora said, "Do what?" May's smile widened, "Make me put down all my defenses." Sora smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I don't know I have that effect on people." May just gave him a light shove on the shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean?" Though Sora just smirked and said, "I win all my battles while I was the Keyblade Wielder…I don't know you figure it out."

Though May just rolled her eyes and Sora took time to notice the red tint they had. "Have you been crying?" And all too quickly May said, "No."

Sora raised his eyebrow in suspicion, "And your eyes would be red because…" Finally her emotions got to her and she let the tears cascade down her cheeks. Sora, not expecting this, quickly held her tightly getting her off the swing and into his lap while whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Hey….May tell me, honestly, what's wrong." And after a suffocating moment May slowly managed to get something out. Though it was too quiet for Sora to hear so he held her tighter saying, "Um…could you repeat that?" May, thinking that he heard it and couldn't believe it, pushed him away and ended up sitting in front of him. Her tears were now blinding her so she just took to yelling at him, "I knew it!"

Sora looked at her in confusion, "May what are you talking about?!" May just shook her head in anger, "I just knew you wouldn't like it."

Sora, already getting frustrated, said, "I wouldn't like what?!?!?!"

May then looked up at him finally, her eyes looking right at his. At the fierce determination that was in her eyes slightly shocked him.

"THAT YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THAT FACT THAT I'M PREGNANT!" that whole entire sentence shell shocked his entire being. In fact the whole sentence echoed throughout the rest of the park. Good thing it was deserted. Neither one moved, with May's head bowed down nor her fists balled at her sides in anger, still sitting. While Sora sat across from her, his legs spread out in front of him surprised. He looked at May, anticipating for her to do something…anything.

Finally he decided to make the first move, "May." He said quietly slowly coming closer to her. But May didn't look up at him whatsoever, or took note of him. Sora just inched forward more and slowly took her in his arms. He put his lips on her head and slowly inhaled her scent.

"You're…you're pregnant?" May glared out at nothing and said, "Yes…idiot." Sora flinched slightly at that put didn't let go of his hold on her. He let in a deep breath and said, "May…I don't understand why you thought I wouldn't be happy." May stopped breathing, and in her mind she could practically see her conscience doing a victory dance.

"Wha-what?" May slowly let out, now looked up at his face, while she was still in his arms. Sora didn't look at her though, and took to looking out straight ahead of him, a sort of glazed look in his eyes, "I'm going to be a father." All the while May looked at him in shock, he wasn't angry?

Then a huge smile appeared on his face, "I'm going to be a dad." Then he looked down at May and gave her a huge kiss. He then pulled back and shouted, "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"

May just laughed, with tears still coming down her cheeks.

Sora immediately noticed this and looked at her with worry. "May, are you okay…did I say something wrong?" Though May just smiled, even with the tears going down her face.

"We're going to be parents." Sora smiled and helped her stand up while hugging her closely.

"I'm happy." Sora said while nuzzling her shoulder. May smiled and said, "So am I."

_He cares…_

**Animegrrl: **Thank you for reading!


End file.
